


Дом Цветов павловнии

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Белая татуировка с павловнией Кагами, как ни странно, шла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом Цветов павловнии

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Мэй_Чен, Амариллис Л  
> написано на «The Rainbow World. Другие миры» для команды Seirin Team

Железный стул неприятно холодит голый зад. Комиссия из трёх врачей заканчивает читать его карточку и теперь непрерывно смотрит на него, мигая синхронно раз в минуту. До них были окулист, отоларинголог, невропатолог, хирург, проктолог и много кто ещё — ему надоело читать вывески на кабинетах и считать. А теперь три врача мигают и решают его судьбу.

От напряжения он даже слегка потеет.

Наконец один из врачей начинает мигать часто-часто, стучит ручкой по столу и равнодушно произносит:

— Баскетбол.

Красный штамп звучно отпечатывается на карточке.

Его уводят.

***

Имаёши терпеть не может дни, когда приводят новичков: во-первых, это значит, что кто-то из команды выбыл, а во-вторых — напоминает, как он сам однажды облажался. Но совсем скоро начнётся Летний Кубок, а у них уже третий месяц нет нормального центрового. Да ещё у Аомине случился приступ сезонной хандры. Последние две недели он или спит, или разглядывает большие сиськи в журналах, а к баскетбольному мячу прикасается только, чтобы пнуть его подальше. И всё бы ничего, к выходкам Аомине Имаёши уже привык, но после игры на Зимнем Кубке их команда не на хорошем счету у организаторов. Если они проиграют и в этот раз, их могут перевести в дивизион уровнем ниже. А там недалеко до последнего дивизиона — шлюх в спортивной форме, проще говоря, — или вообще угольных шахт и сталелитейных заводов.

Имаёши вздыхает, натягивает на лицо дежурную улыбку номер тридцать семь —«я вам так рад» — и заходит в зал.

Новички — оба ростом под два метра, крепкого телосложения, бывшие спортсмены, Имаёши даже поверил, что команде наконец-то повезло — стоят друг напротив друга, орут и, кажется, вот-вот готовы устроить потасовку. И это ещё сегодня нет Аомине!

Сакурай растерянно топчется с бенто в руках рядом с новенькими. Видимо, не знает, перед кем сначала извиняться. Суса невозмутимо стоит в углу, прикидываясь одновременно мебелью и вторым составом. Имаёши это всё начинает надоедать. Он берёт бенто у Сакурая, поудобнее перехватывает палочки, подходит к новичкам:

— Добро пожаловать! — и вскидывает руку с палочками прямо между ними.

Номер пятьдесят три — «ты — труп» — работает безотказно.

Один из новеньких, крашеный блондин, Вакамацу Коске, двадцать три года, бывший метатель копья, оступается, прикусывает себе язык и тут же истошно орёт.

Кажется, помимо стратегических запасов журналов с Май-чан, Имаёши придётся купить беруши.

Второй же только хмурится, но спустя несколько секунд протягивает руку, берёт сосиску в виде осьминога и, дожевав, заключает:

— Вкусно. Спасибо.

Кагами Тайга, девятнадцать, чемпион по прыжкам в высоту среди юниоров. Интересно, как он попался?

Имаёши с любопытством разглядывает его: тёмно-рыжие волосы, судя по анкете — естественный цвет, раздвоенные брови, рядом с левой — белая татуировка с павловнией, и она, как ни странно, Кагами идёт. Может, в комиссии перестали шлёпать татуировки наугад? Имаёши косится на Вакамацу. Однако нет — его татуировка на подбородке похожа на сетку маленьких жировиков и выглядит просто ужасно. У самого Имаёши белый цветок на кончике носа, и он искренне рад, что попал в «Дом Цветов павловнии», а не, к примеру, «Восходящего солнца». В конце концов, не выглядеть идиотом с красным пятном на носу получается только у Акаши Сейджуро.

Кагами тянется за второй сосиской, но Имаёши в последний момент перехватывает её и отправляет себе в рот. Кагами, кажется, обижается, и вид у него настолько забавный и милый, что Имаёши не может сдержать смех:

— И правда, вкусно. Пожалуй, остальное я доем сам.

Сакурай тут же оказывается рядом. Кланяясь и извиняясь, он обещает, что завтра принесёт ещё. Имаёши хочет прервать его, но отказывается от этой мысли. Лучше вечером намекнуть Аомине, что если он и дальше не будет посещать тренировки, то останется и без бенто, и без бойфренда. К счастью, глянцевые сиськи из журнала и тёплая кровать пока не научились трахаться и готовить еду.

Впрочем, сейчас есть проблемы и посерьёзнее. Вакамацу и Кагами, конечно, занимались спортом раньше, но…

— Кто-нибудь из вас знает правила баскетбола?

Вакамацу неуверенно тянет руку вверх, а Кагами опять хмурится, всем видом показывая, что командные игры — не его чемпионское дело.

Имаёши чертыхается про себя: кажется, у него намечаются серьёзные проблемы. На перевоспитание Аомине ушло два с половиной месяца, один Сакурай и вагон порно-журналов. Точно так же нянчиться с Кагами у него просто нет времени.

— Отлично, — он демонстративно радостно хлопает в ладоши. — Тогда Суса вам всё объяснит, и вы проведёте пробную игру между собой.

От недовольного вида Сусы настроение становится немного лучше. Имаёши усаживается на скамейку — смотреть: как бы там ни было, а первая игра новичков — это всегда крайне занятное шоу. Правда, раньше обучал новичков вице-капитан — но вице-капитана у них уже три месяца нет.

***

«Когда юноша допустит к себе влюблённого, вступит с ним в разговор и общение, близко увидит его благосклонность, он бывает поражён: он замечает, что дружба всех других его друзей и близких вместе взятых ничего не значит в сравнении с его боговдохновенным другом».

— Совсем охренел? — орёт Аомине.

Сакурай рядом вздрагивает. Имаёши сочувственно хлопает его по плечу.

Боговдохновенный друг Сакурая не отлынивает от тренировок вторую неделю подряд и безропотно наматывает десятый круг по спортзалу. Ну как безропотно — с Кагами он сцепляется по два-три раза за круг. Вот сейчас, например, они, кажется, были готовы подраться из-за толчка локтем, но в них вовремя врезается Вакамацу, и всю злость благополучно срывают на нём.

Всё-таки сделать Кагами запасным тяжёлым форвардом оказалось замечательной идеей. Конечно, хороший центровой команде нужнее, а как баскетболист Кагами талантливее Вакамацу. Но Вакамацу и под кольцом весьма неплох, а его ужасную привычку орать можно использовать как психическую атаку. Что важнее — никакой хороший центровой не смог бы заставить Аомине тренироваться в полную силу. В отличие от хорошего запасного форварда. Да и самому Кагами здоровая конкуренция быстро вправила мозги.

Имаёши хмыкает и закрывает «Наставления домам». Стыд опозориться перед любимым, сплочённые команды гомосексуалистов, современный «Священный отряд из Фив», высокие отношения — всё это полная чушь, которая, может, и работала у древних греков или рафинированных самураев, но совершенно не подходит для современных японцев. Лесбиянки-гандболистки, дерущиеся из-за контрабандной одежды, бейсболист, который во время игры не может нормально бегать, потому что вечером его изнасиловали всей командой, ночные вызовы к спонсорам игроков из нижних дивизионов — именно это реальность. Есть, конечно, и нормальные команды — с «Цветами павловнии» ему повезло. Но высокие отношения? Позор перед любимым?

Имаёши невесело качает головой: изящный и прибыльный повод избавиться от неугодных, не более.

Лично он знал только одного человека, который верил во всю эту ерунду про боговдохновенного друга. И это ему нисколько не помогло.

Аомине же возможный позор перед Сакураем не волнует совершенно, а вот вылет из основного состава — да. Других пар у них в команде нет — гомосексуализм, к счастью, не предполагает великую любовь к любому ближайшему члену. И вряд ли авторы «Наставлений» не догадываются об этом: Имаёши всё же привык считать нынешнюю власть расчётливым сволочами, а не идиотами.

— Да пошёл ты! — раздаётся справа крик: похоже, Вакамацу просто так терпеть оскорбления не намерен.

Имаёши поворачивается в сторону шума и замирает на месте. Кагами в розовой футболке — где он её откопал вообще? — на мгновенье напоминает ему другого человека. Всего на секунду — потом он опять превращается в прежнего шумного, упрямого Кагами с яркой копной волос на голове. Ни капли не похожего на…

— Всем отрабатывать бросок! — перебивает сам себя Имаёши и первым поднимает с пола мяч.

Ещё одна причина, по которой он не сделал Кагами центровым, — временам тот слишком напоминает их бывшего центрового, а Имаёши терпеть не может напрасно страдать.

***

— Шоичи-кун! — Сацуки подбегает к нему и почти душит в объятиях.

Кто-то присвистывает, кажется, Вакамацу. Ещё бы, Момои в обтягивающей футболке — зрелище не для слабонервных, даже если ты убеждённый гей. Натуралы же и вовсе заходятся в оргазме прямо на трибунах, глядя, как она умело надраивает щёткой лёд.

Однако Кагами как будто и не удивлён, он только хмурится, косится в их сторону и краснеет так, словно впервые видит девушку. Хотя всё может быть, но он вроде бы жил не в монастыре и не в закрытой школе для мальчиков.

— Шоичи-кун, — переходит к делу Сацуки, когда ему наконец-то удаётся отлепить её от себя, — я достала расписание и командную сетку отборочных на Кубок. Официально их объявят только через два дня, но ты же знаешь…

— …о твоих прекрасных способностях к поиску информации. Спасибо, Сацуки-сан.

Сацуки сияет, а потом смущённо протягивает ему листок — так и хочется погладить её по голове. Вообще-то она могла бы и не стараться достать для него расписание — она теперь в «Высшей Хризантеме», доме-сопернике, и это не в её интересах. Но, судя по тому, что расписание исправно появляется у Имаёши перед каждыми соревнованиями, Сацуки по-прежнему считает себя виноватой в том, что разрушила ему жизнь. Глупость, конечно: фиктивный брак предложил именно он. То, что Сацуки застукали с Айдой Рико и заподозрили, что с мужем тоже не всё в порядке, исключительно следствие нежелания Имаёши прикидываться убеждённым холостяком или импотентом. Да и карьерный рост у женатого человека идёт быстрее. Имаёши, например, забрали как раз за день до очередного повышения.

Он усмехается, берёт у Сацуки листок и начинает читать.

К счастью, в отборочных им не придётся столкнуться ни с одной по-настоящему сильной командой. Разве что в первом матче заявлен хороший противник. Но у них слишком предсказуемая тактика и нет ни единого шанса против Аомине.

Они с Сацуки ещё некоторое время обсуждают сильные и слабые стороны соперников, а потом она уходит. Имаёши поворачивается к команде, чтобы объявить расписание. Вакамацу всё ещё восхищённо косится на дверь — Имаёши начинает думать, что тот попал сюда случайно: мало ли, решил поэкспериментировать или в темноте не разобрал, кому суёт, — а вот Кагами всё такой же красный и хмурый. Это настолько забавно, что хочется его ещё немного подразнить.

В два шага Имаёши оказывается рядом и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Знаешь, а я видел её голой.

От неожиданности Кагами вздрагивает — и в сторону бормочет:

— Подумаешь. Что здесь такого необычного — девушки часто ходят по дому без майки, чтобы под грудью не потело.

От удивления Имаёши даже распахивает глаза и пару секунд наслаждается замешательством Кагами.

— Мне тренер… говорила.

— Ну раз говорила, тогда да, не поспоришь, — Имаёши едва сдерживает смех. — Только советую не посвящать в подробности разговора Аомине. А то он огорчится, начнёт подглядывать в раздевалках за девушками из женских команд или вообще уговорит Сакурая сделать пластическую операцию. Вдруг тот Аомине после тоже что-нибудь… расскажет.

Кагами подозрительно косится на него и кивает.

— Хорошо, капитан. Не скажу.

Когда он возвращается к тренировке, Имаёши перестаёт сдерживаться и хмыкает: интересно, какие сюрпризы ещё преподнесёт Кагами Тайга?

***

— Капитан, а откуда ты знаешь Момои-сан? — спрашивает Кагами спустя неделю, стягивая в раздевалке потные носки. Сам Имаёши не может определиться, какие трусы ему лучше надеть — чёрные в горошек или серые в полоску — и именно это время Кагами находит подходящим, чтобы поговорить о женщинах. А впрочем, всё равно — Имаёши особо нечего скрывать.

— Я был на ней женат, — он пожимает плечами.

Вот опять — Кагами хмурится, отводит взгляд и… неужели смущается?

— А, ясно. И как оно, с женщиной?

— Неплохо, — Имаёши не врёт, однажды он действительно переспал со своей одноклассницей, но реакция Кагами слишком красноречива, чтобы пояснить только спустя полминуты: — Хотя с Сацуки я не спал.

— Серьёзно?

Слишком красноречива.

— Абсолютно. Ты же видел, она — лесбиянка. И если я на ней женился, то совершенно очевидно, что я — скрывающийся гей. Полиции, во всяком случае, было очевидно.

Кагами кивает и рассеянно трогает кольцо, болтающееся на шее. Имаёши давно обратил внимание на этот жест, но спрашивать не стал — иногда он мог быть тактичным. Да и судя по тому, что Кагами не бегает тайно встречаться с кем-либо из игроков других домов, тот, кто подарил ему это кольцо, в командные виды спорта не попал. А это значило, что он либо на шахтах, либо… Об этом Имаёши вовсе не хочет знать.

— А я влюбился в своего брата.

От удивления слюна попадает не в то горло, и Имаёши заходится кашлем. Кажется, разговор превращается сериал для домохозяек, а сериалы для домохозяек Имаёши, в отличие от Сацуки, никогда не любил.

— Названного, — уточняет, спохватившись, Кагами и подбрасывает в ладони кольцо. — Но он меня отшил.

— И сдал, как я понимаю? — что ж, бывает. Увы, в современном обществе идеальных людей трахаться в задницу как-то не особо принято.

Кагами качает головой.

— Нет, он бы не стал. Просто сказал, что мне светит отличная карьера в спорте, и чтобы я перестал нести чушь. Ну я и психанул, снял в баре первого попавшегося парня, и вот уже он меня и сдал.

— Дурак. — Вряд ли у Кагами был доступ в специальные секретные бары, а в якобы тайных гей-барах, о которых на самом деле знала каждая собака, ошивалось множество доносчиков. — Надеюсь, ты хотя бы трахнул его хорошо напоследок?

— Не успел.

— Как жаль, — Имаёши цокает языком. Сейчас надо бы сказать что-то ободряющее, но этим в команде раньше занимался другой человек. У него самого с выражением искреннего сочувствия дела всегда обстояли крайне плохо.

— Да ничего. Я, видимо, на самом деле идиот, Тацуя был прав.

— Ты про спортивную карьеру? — Имаёши кончиком пальца сбрасывает на пол грязные носки и усаживается рядом на скамейку. — Обидно, наверно. Как там? Культ тела и духа, гармоничное развитие личности? Ну да, куда уж тут командным видам спорта. Они же только ради потехи публики и исключительно для…

— …гомиков? — перебивает его Кагами. — Я раньше именно так и думал, хотя сам был гомиком. Мне потом в изоляторе один парень подсунул газету — так там написали, что я выиграл все свои медали благодаря допингу, а сам по себе, как личность, не победил бы ни за что, потому что гей.

— Это ещё неплохо. Есть у меня знакомый, которого заставили изменить внешность, а в газете написали, что он трагически погиб. И ладно бы он был олимпийским чемпионом или хотя бы занимался элитными классическими видами спорта наподобие твоих прыжков, но нет — всего лишь девятый дан в сёги.

«В пятнадцать лет. И там ещё папаша постарался», — добавляет про себя Имаёши и усмехается. К счастью, у него таких проблем не было. Из спорта он занимался только покером, сексом и пробежками с собакой по утрам, а профессия юриста делала профилактическую прививку против блеска современного высококультурного общества и его идеалов.

— К тому же тебе по-прежнему светит отличная спортивная карьера, но теперь ты можешь нести чушь.

Кагами снова краснеет, а Имаёши разглядывает капельки пота на шее и прикидывает, сколько они ещё будут ходить вокруг да около. Определённо, общаться с людьми, которые плохо понимают намёки, весьма затруднительно.

Когда капелька сползает на выступающий позвонок, ему надоедает ждать:

— По-моему, сейчас ты должен был сказать что-то вроде: «Я хочу тебя трахнуть, капитан». Хотя нет, капитан — это словно из какого-то дешёвого порно, лучше просто Имаёши.

Кагами вскакивает со скамейки. Имаёши тоскливо думает, что он так и сбежит в одних трусах. Однако Кагами остаётся на месте и хриплым голосом переспрашивает:

— Серьёзно?

— Ну да, — улыбается Имаёши и для большей убедительности стягивает с себя трусы — серые в полоску, он выбрал..

Кагами безусловно привлекателен, полностью в его вкусе, думает Имаёши, когда тот вылизывает ему зад. Он дико возбуждает, глупо это скрывать, особенно когда елозишь по скамейке и мечтаешь, чтобы тебе уже наконец вставили. Но почему-то ему не удаётся отделаться от ощущения, что он опять наступает на те же грабли или, что ещё хуже, — малодушно пытается найти замену.

***

— Удачи, — улыбается Сацуки за два дня до их первого мачта и прощально машет команде рукой.

Какое-то время она не сможет приходить: новенькая кёрлингистка из её команды заметила, как она выходит за территорию дома, и намекнула, что может сдать её спонсорам. Вообще-то разным домам запрещалось общаться между собой. Считалось, что секс на стороне не способствует укреплению командного духа, а по-другому общаться гомосексуалистам, судя по всему, было ни к чему. Но почти все закрывали на это глаза. В конце концов, комиссии при распределении глубоко наплевать, в одном ли доме вы окажетесь с партнёром. Далеко не всем так везло, как Сацуки и Айде, поэтому запрет приходится постоянно нарушать. Однако иногда некоторым игрокам в командах просто необходимо было выслужиться перед спонсорами. Похоже, эта новая кёрлингистка оказалась из таких. Поэтому хотя Сацуки и сказала «некоторое время», в реальности могли пройти и год, и два, и даже все десять. Зависело от того, когда эту девушку из команды уберут. Впрочем, Имаёши по некоторым причинам столько ждать не собирается.

Он выходит проводить Сацуки до ворот и шёпотом пытается выяснить, где на территории «Высшей Хризантемы» они могут незаметно встретиться. Сацуки качает головой:

— Пока не стоит, Шоичи-кун. Ей кто-то вбил в голову, что если выслужиться перед спонсорами, то можно уйти из дома.

— Ну, технически это и правда так, — Имаёши усмехается. На самом деле из спортивных домов есть три выхода: в крематорий, на заводы или к спонсору в кровать — развитию тела и духа присовывание в зад почему-то совсем не мешает. Ни один из этих вариантов Имаёши совершенно не нравится, и он уже давно разрабатывает четвёртый.

— Кстати, Шоичи-кун, ты знаешь, что Ямазаки Хироши недавно отправили в нижний дивизион? — Сацуки многозначительно приподнимает бровь.

Имаёши нервно поправляет очки:

— Вот как… Не вовремя.

Год назад Ямазаки из дома «Золотого коршуна» стал очередным любовником одного из главных спонсоров. И поскольку больше года у этого спонсора не задерживался никто, то отставку Ямазаки можно было ожидать. Но так не вовремя…

— Вот, — Сацуки протягивает ему сжатый кулак, пододвигается ближе и шепчет на ухо: — Акаши-кун просил передать.

«Не вовремя».

— Спасибо.

— Ну, я пойду, — Сацуки смущённо смотрит на землю, а потом поднимает голову и улыбается: — До встречи, Шоичи-кун! — и убегает.

— Береги себя, — бормочет ей в спину Имаёши и даёт себе мысленную оплеуху. Расклеиваться ему сейчас никак нельзя.

Он возвращается в спортзал — Суса, завидя его, вздрагивает.

— Собери команду. — Суса с полувзгляда понимает, что не стоит сейчас задавать вопросы. Нет, всё-таки он настоящий друг.

Через минуту основной состав и запасные игроки стоят перед ним. Имаёши окидывает их взглядом: Аомине и Кагами опять препираются, Вакамацу зевает, Сакурай выглядит как нашкодивший котёнок — он тоже отлично разбирается в настроениях и выражениях лица Имаёши.

— У нас замена в основном составе. Вместо Аомине послезавтра играет Кагами.

— Эй, капитан! Что за дела? — Аомине растерянно сжимает кулаки, и вена его лбу бешено бьётся.

«Надеюсь, он не вздумает ударить своего капитана? Хотя — наплевать».

— На этом всё, — отрезает Имаёши и уходит.

Ему надо многое обдумать и кое-что для себя решить.

***

Даже без Аомине они легко выигрывают. У Кагами отличные данки, а в прыжке он просто спортивный бог — так напишут в завтрашних газетах. В любом случае, пусть его техника пока неидеальна, и ему есть чему поучиться у того же Аомине, но он неплохо зарекомендовал себя в первом матче.

Вакамацу радостно хлопает Кагами по плечу, предлагая отметить первую победу, — ему наверняка тоже достанется пара строчек в газетах: некоторые блоки были весьма хороши. Все остальные совершенно точно довольны, кроме разве что Аомине, который до сих пор обижен из-за того, что его не выпустили на площадку. Имаёши тоже некогда радоваться — он ждёт.

Команда уже собралась, через десять минут подъедет автобус — неужели не сработало? — но тут охранник приносит письмо.

— Кто из вас Кагами Тайга?

Кагами поднимает руку, и ему вручают конверт. Он вертит письмо в руках, а потом пожимает плечами и вскрывает. Команда замирает, только Вакамацу продолжает радостно болтать и хлопает Кагами по плечу:

— О, у тебя уже завелись тайные поклонники. Да ты пользуешься успехом, друг!

Кагами чешет переносицу.

— Тут какое-то приглашение на званный ужин.

Коробки с лимонами падают у Сакурая из рук.

— Ничего не понимают, — Кагами озадаченно смотрит на письмо. — Может, ну его, не ходить?

Сакурай ойкает.

«Конечно, не ходи», — соглашается внутренний голос Имаёши.

— А почему бы и не сходить? — произносит он вслух.

— Капитан…

— Аомине-кун, — предостерегающе улыбается Имаёши, и Аомине усаживается обратно на скамейку.

— И правда, если это званный ужин, наверняка и еда будет получше, чем здешняя гадость, — кивает сам себе Кагами. —Хорошо, я согласен.

Он возвращает охраннику письмо, просит Вакамацу захватить его вещи и собирается выйти, когда Имаёши дёргает его за рукав куртки, цепляется в волосы и целует взасос.

— Имаёши… — Кагами, красный как рак, теперь вообще не понимает, что происходит.

— Иди уже, — шепчет Имаёши и выставляет его за дверь.

Несколько минут в раздевалке царит гробовая тишина, а потом Аомине со всей силы бьёт кулаком в шкафчик.

Имаёши на секунду сомневается: не ошибся ли он?

***

«Не ошибся», — нервно хихикает Имаёши, пытаясь в темноте нашарить на теле охранника карточку-пропуск. Всё-таки раньше он был простым и скромным корпоративным юристом, и убивать людей ему как-то не приходилось.

Карточка наконец-то находится, и Имаёши, поудобнее перехватив одной рукой пистолет, другой вытаскивает из кармана навигатор. Красная точка пульсирует в нескольких метрах впереди. Имаёши включает встроенный фонарик и, вздохнув, проводит картой по ридеру.

Изнутри тюрьма выглядит ужасно — видимо, спонсоры решили не отступать от древних канонов не только в принципах формирования команд и дурацких названиях. Отовсюду несёт гнилью и сыростью и настолько грязно, что кажется, будто никто не убирался здесь со времён эпохи воюющих провинций.

Имаёши проходит камеру за камерой — пусто. Красная точка мигает в дальнем углу и наконец вспыхивает. Похоже, Кагами в тюрьме один.

Имаёши достаёт ключи, добытые у самого первого охранника, которого вырубил на входе Аомине, и пытается подобрать нужный. Кагами сидит боком к нему, упершись руками в колени, и молчит — наверно, не узнал в темноте. Хотя это и хорошо, Имаёши тоже не хочется сейчас разговаривать.

Один из ключей наконец-то поворачивается в замке. Имаёши толкает решётку.

— Ну что опять… — недовольно бормочет Кагами и осекается, когда Имаёши подносит к лицу навигатор с фонариком: — Имаёши?

— Вроде как, — он пожимает плечами, и тут тишину нарушает противный писк рации.

— Да?

— Имаёши-сан, — ну надо же, сам Акаши, и, как всегда, очень вовремя. — Мои люди закончили. У вас двадцать минут.

И отключается. Сукин сын.

— Эм, Кагами, я тебе потом всё обязательно объясню, но сейчас надо уносить ноги, потому что через двадцать минут здание взлетит на воздух.

У Кагами есть хорошая черта: он вообще не сомневается и быстро принимает решения .

У Аомине хороших черт нет, но он, по крайней мере, доверяет Имаёши и только витиевато ругается, когда тот на бегу сообщает ему о готовящемся взрыве.

Сакурай же наоборот — сплошные положительные качества, и ещё он отлично водит машину. А Суса… Суса — это просто Суса. Он лишь укоризненно смотрит на Имаеши, когда позади раздаётся взрыв, от которого закладывает уши и дрожат стёкла.

Они останавливаются на высоком холме рядом с территорией «Высшей хризантемы» — оговорённой точки сбора — но, кроме них, пока нет никого: ни Акаши, ни других ребят из «Восходящего солнца», ни Сацуки, ни… Чёрт, Имаёши толком не знает, сколько людей во всё это втянуто, и лишь жалеет, что это не случилось четырьмя месяцами раньше.

Он открывает дверь и буквально вываливается на поляну. Кагами молча садится рядом. Повсюду раздаются взрывы, в нескольких километрах отсюда взлетают на воздух шахты — у Акаши и там всё под контролем, а Имаёши лежит на траве и чувствует необыкновенную лёгкость в теле.

Кагами жуёт травинку и безразлично смотрит вперёд. Губы у него разбиты, правая скула превратилась в один уродливый синяк, бровь рассечена. Глубоко внутри просыпается совесть, Имаёши хочется взять Кагами за руку или провести пальцами по щеке, но он только складывает руки на груди и изрекает:

— Я мудак.

— Ага, — Кагами всё так же безразлично соглашается. — Значит, это твоих рук дело.

— То есть ты не веришь, что я благородно явился в тюрьму, чтобы тебя спасти?

— А ты явился? — Кагами поворачивается и серьёзно смотрит на него. Может, ещё есть шанс заслужить прощение?

— В некотором роде да, — Кагами недоверчиво смотрит на него, и Имаёши вздыхает. — Послушай, честно, я бы не стал оставлять тебя в тюрьме, даже если бы у Акаши не выгорело с взрывчаткой или ещё что-нибудь пошло не так. Не после того, как… А, неважно.

— Да нет, важно, — угрюмо откликается Кагами и сплёвывает кровь. — Кто такой Акаши?

— Лидер восстания. Местный Спартак. Псих с раздвоением личности. Как тебе будет угодно. — Кагами не отвечает, и Имаёши несёт: — Да, главный спонсор без ума от рыжих парней, и он только что избавился от очередного. Да, нам было важно узнать, где находится тюрьма, мы два года убили на подготовку — и это был последний ключевой объект. И да, я, чёрт побери, верил, что ты откажешься становиться новой шлюхой этого напыщенного жирдяя!

— И меня за отказ изобьют и отправят в тюрьму, — огрызается Кагами. — Как ты вообще узнал, где я?

— Жучок, — Имаёши приподнимается, садится на землю и проводит пальцами по волосам Кагами, вытаскивая крошечный чёрный шарик. — Они слишком расслабились и проверяют только, не спрятал ли ты за пазухой или в жопе нож.

Имаёши перекатывает между пальцами шарик и прикрывает глаза. Если бы только Акаши раздобыл его на несколько месяцев раньше… Хотя нет, ничего бы не изменилось: у Акаши тогда ещё не было нужного количества взрывчатки, а на заводах не подготовили почву для восстания. Они бы просто отправились в крематорий вместе. И то вряд ли: Имаёши ведь не травмировал колено во время матча и вкалывать на шахтах ему бы ничего не помешало.

— Хороший прощальный поцелуй вышел, — цедит сквозь зубы Кагами и демонстративно треплет себя по волосам.

Имаёши вздыхает: догадался.

— Ну хочешь — врежь мне.

— Не хочу, — Кагами отворачивается, вдруг резко поднимается и… уходит.

«Шоичи, ты опять всё проебал», — с укоризной говорит его совесть голосом бывшего любовника.

«Проебал, — кивает сам себе Имаёши и спохватывается: — С каких пор ты стал ругаться?»

А потом хлопает себя по лбу и смеётся: мало им Акаши, теперь и он сам, кажется, начинает сходить с ума — вместо раздвоения личности превращается в одну с бывшим…

Стоп! Когда Имаёши стал считать его бывшим?

Удар слева Имаёши пропускает и падает затылком прямо на землю. Над ним стоит сосредоточенный Кагами, и наверняка их лица теперь зеркально избиты. А что — новый тренд, всё равно парные футболки, половинки сердечек и прочее подобное вышло из моды лет тридцать назад.

—Ты же не хотел? — улыбается правым уголком рта Имаёши.

— Передумал, — вздыхает Кагами. — Но ты мне, блин, всё равно нравишься.

Имаёши смеётся — значит, он прощён — и поднимается.

— Ты мне тоже, — и быстро чмокает его в разбитые губы.

Сериалы Сацуки определённо повлияли на его психику. Кагами удивлённо смотрит на него, и Имаёши улыбается — широко и искренне — а потом тянет:

— Знаешь, я всегда хотел героически поцеловаться на фоне взрывов и пожара...

«Всё-таки не проебал».

Совесть молчит.


End file.
